Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art eye-surgical holed towel 10a is illustrated. The holed towel has only one single hole 111 and is made of opaque non-weaving cloth 11. The prior art is heavy. Then the holed towel covers upon the face. The holed towel will tightly contact the face of the patient so that the holed towel has a shape like the face, see FIG. 2, especially in the nose. Furthermore, the non-weaving cloth is adhered on the nose so as to affect the breath of the patient and thus to affect the emotion of the user. Moreover, since the non-weaving cloth is non-transparent, it is difficult to find whether the holed towel is correctly disposed. Furthermore, the heavy non-weaving cloth will contact the eyes so as to rub or infect the disease to the user.
Referring to FIG. 3, a holed towel 10b has a single one hole 121 and is made of transparent PVC material. A backside of the holed towel has glue layer 122 for adhering to the face of the user, especially, the periphery of the eyes. Since the material is transparent, it can be corrected easily. Further, because it is light, the problems of affecting breathing and difficulty of arrangement of the holed towel as those induced in non-weaving holed towel 10a. The main problem is that only one hole 121 is formed. When the other eye is to be operated, another holed towel 10 is necessary. In the updating process, a friction between the holed towel 10b and eye will occur. Furthermore, when the holed towel 10b is torn, it must sterilize the eyes and peripheries of the eyes. This makes the process tedious.
Referring to FIG. 4, a holed towel 10c is made of opaque non-weaving cloth 13 with two holes 131. A glue layer 13 is adhered to the face of the patient, and particular to the peripheries of eyes. Before surgery, an opaque shielding sheet 133 serves to shield another eye without surgery. This kind of holed towel with two holes 131 have the advantage that it is unnecessary to tear the holed towel 13 when it is desired to operate another eye after one eye has been operated. Thereby, it is unnecessary to sterilize the eyes, but in this prior art, the shielding sheet 13 is not fixed so that the shielding sheet 133 is possible to displace.
Next, before surgery, an absorbent cloth 134 covers upon the holed towel, see FIG. 4. The absorbent cloth 134 has two holes 134a corresponding to the holes 131 and covers upon the shielding sheet 133 of the holed towel 10c. The area of the holed towel is sufficient to cover the two holes 131. In operation, the absorbent cloth 134 serves to absorb undesired objects flowing from the eyes (such as drug liquid, eye liquid, etc.) However, when the absorbent cloth 134 is too wet, the liquid possibly flows to the ears, see FIG. 5 so that the patient feels uneasy.
Moreover, the holed towel is too small to cover an area including the forehead and jaw of the patient. If the holed towel is too large, the air cannot flow successfully, and thus the patient will feel uneasy and breath of the patient is affected.